El Amor Trabaja de una Manera Extraña
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Hace unos meses, Erza Scarlet había recibido una carta de un admirador secreto. Le dio a Erza algunos regalos y dulces. Ahora quiere que se encuentren. Pero ella ya se siente algo por Natsu Dragneel. ¿Se reunirá con este admirador secreto? (Completo)


Saludos queridos lectores, como siempre me ha gustado decir, me aburre lo mismo, así que decidí traducir un oneshot que tenía ganas de traducir desde hace tiempo.

Disclaimer:

Autor Original: Tottenham Hotspur, excelente escritor por cierto, veré si traduzco otro de sus trabajos.

Hiro Mashima alias Troll-sensei es dueño de Fairy Tail.

Titulo original: **"Love Works In A Strange Way" **

— Diálogos —

"_Pensamientos" _

o.0.o

**Palabras de Tottenham Hotspur: Hola chicos… Tottenham Hotspur está de vuelta!**

**Sé que salí con un oneshot de nuevo pero esta historia está basada en mi propia experiencia. Tengo una admiradora secreta y tengo que decir que es linda. Así que esta historia solo apareció en mi cabeza y me decidí a escribirla. Es corta, pero espero que les guste. Ah, y el quinto capítulo de "La historia de Natsu Dragneel" está hecho, pero todavía no lo voy a publicar. **

**P. D.: Deséenme suerte en mi primera cita. **(Animo Campeon — dice NestorIn mientras hace la señal de victoria enérgicamente!)

El Amor Trabaja De Una Manera Extraña.

— Erza, tienes otro más — decía Lucy mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto. — Gracias — respondió cortésmente Erza. Una nota y una caja pequeña de chocolates blancos venia en el paquete. La nota decía:

_Dulces para mi dulce. Espero que te gusten._

_De tu admirador secreto._

Erza ofreció a su compañera de habitación un chocolate y tomo uno para sí misma. — Erza, eres tan afortunada! Teniendo un admirador secreto y todo! Es tan misterioso y romántico! Me gustaría tener uno! — exclamo Lucy bastante emocionada.

— Tu admirador no es muy secreto, Lucy. Y él no es tu admirador. Loke es tu novio. — Erza se rio un poco cuando vio a Lucy ruborizándose por lo que había dicho antes. — Pero ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, Natsu Dragneel. — continuo Erza.

— Erza, sé que te gusta Natsu. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices? —

— No puedo ir y decirle: _´Hola Natsu, realmente me gustas mucho, incluso pienso que eres tan tonto como una roca´— _Lucy solamente rio. — Además, ¿qué pasa con mi admirador secreto? Quiero decir, él me ha estado dando un montón de cosas. Incluso me dio la edición limitada del gato peluche _Happy 2007! — _mientras tomaba su favorito, gato azul de peluche y se lo mostraba.

— Tal vez él lo entienda. Digo, te gusto Natsu primero y ni siquiera sabes quién es tu admirador secreto. —

— Quizás. El amor trabaja de una manera extraña. — añadió Lucy.

Cuando Erza Scarlet llego por primera vez a este internado. Lucy Heartphilia fue la primera en hablar con ella. (Aparte de todos los profesores y el prefecto que le mostro a Erza los alrededores de la escuela.) Luego, Erza se enteró que Lucy era su compañera de habitación. En ocasiones era bastante torpe y despistada, pero es amable y agradable en gran manera. Es por eso que Lucy es su mejor amiga.

Ella tiene las mismas clases que Erza, cambiando Arte por Química. Erza no tomo Química pero si eligió Arte. Erza tomo esa clase porque ella vio que _él _estaba ahí. Natsu era amable con ella… a veces. Todas las veces, le gustaba bromear acerca de sus dibujos, pinturas y otras cosas.

Lo que es más, hace unos meses. Erza recibió una carta de un admirador secreto. Él ha estado enviando flores, dulces y una vez incluso le dio un lindo peluche.

Y cada uno de los presentes, siempre traía una nota o una carta. En ocasiones, una página entera, a veces tan corta como una oración. Erza no logra adivinar quién es este admirador secreto. Aunque ella espera que sea Natsu. Pero duda que, con excepción de cuando se burla de ella, nunca parece darse cuenta de ella. Los regalos siempre están ahí, en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio. Erza buscaría después de regresar de clases.

**+Naza+**

Mañana será 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Mañana será sábado y no habrá clases. Lucy y Loke saldrán juntos mañana, por lo tanto no tendrá nada que hacer.

Mientras Erza caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, vio un sobre blanco en frente de la puerta. La carta iba dirigida a ella. Tal vez sea de sus padres. Que equivocada estaba, era de parte de su admirador secreto. La carta decía así:

_¿Podríamos reunirnos el día de mañana en el parque, así podrías conocerme? Tal vez ¿alrededor de las 3 de la tarde? Voy a estar esperando._

_De: Tu admirador secreto._

Erza entro en pánico desde el minuto en que leyó _reunirnos _en la carta. — ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Debo ir? ¿No debería? — murmuraba mientras paseaba por la habitación durante un tiempo. Luego apareció Lucy, después de haber recibido la clase de Química. — ¡Lucy! ¡Mira! — grito Erza de alegría, al mostrarle la carta. Después de haber terminado de leer, Erza le pregunto. — ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quiero decir, ¿Y si es una gran broma o algo parecido? Y, ¿y qué pasa con el tema sobre Natsu? Y- —

— Relájate Erza, toma un pequeño respiro. — Erza hizo lo que le dijo Lucy. — Bueno. Bien, no sé si esto es una broma o no. Pero, si yo fuera tú. Definitivamente iría. Entonces otra vez, yo no soy tú por lo que debes decidir si quieres ir o no. — Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. — Y además, puede que tu admirador a lo mejor sea Natsu. — Y las dos sonrieron. Aunque por dentro todavía tenía pánico.

**+Naza+**

Erza no podía concentrarse en las clases de Inglés. Aún seguía pensando en la carta. "¿_Debería ir? No debería?"_

Erza comenzó una lista de todas las cosas positivas y negativas si ella fuese al parque el día de mañana. Mr. Fernández, el profesor de inglés la atrapo. Erza tuvo que darle la lista. Estaba tan contenta de que la lista la había escrito con su peor caligrafía. Y supo que Mr. Fernández no pudo descifrar lo que ella había escrito. El simplemente arrugo el papel y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Erza tenía que estar fuera de las aulas. Pero antes de que saliera, deslizo una pluma dentro de su bolsillo. Afuera, ella continuo con la lista de las cosas negativas… en la mano.

Cuando Lucy y Erza regresaron al dormitorio, su mano izquierda estaba casi toda cubierta de tinta azul. Al final del día, Erza había tomado una decisión.

"_Voy a ir al parque mañana."_

+**Naza+**

Alrededor de la 1 de la tarde del día siguiente, Erza pidió ayuda a Lucy sobre la ropa que debía vestir. Erza no era el tipo de chica _fashionista _que sabía de moda actual. Además, era su única oportunidad de preguntarle, ya que ella iba a salir con Loke después de las 2:30.

Lucy le dijo a Erza que usara su blusa blanca sin mangas con una chaqueta de color rosa pálido, para mantenerla caliente del aire frio de Febrero. Erza llevaba sus pantalones de mezclilla que tenían un patrón de zigzag por lo lados. Lucy no le permitió que llevara sus zapatillas cómodas, insistió, en que llevara sus botas blancas con tacones. Afortunadamente, tienen la misma talla de pies, por lo que le quedaron bastante bien. El único inconveniente de esto era que Erza no podía usar tacones. Ella dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse a usarlos. Por último, ella le puso un poco de maquillaje en las mejillas y Erza pido que le aplicara un poco de brillo labial de aroma a fresas.

Cerca de las 2 Erza estaba vestida completamente (y totalmente maquillada). — Justo a tiempo! — Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca. — Si, justo a tiempo para que esté lista para mi cita! — Lucy se preparó para su cita con Loke y antes de que se fuera Erza le deseo buena suerte.

+**NAZA+**

Erza camino lentamente hacia el parque. Ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a llevar zapatos con tacones. El aire estaba fresco, incluso si ya había pasado el mediodía. Erza estaba contenta ya que Lucy le dejo llevar la chaqueta. Justo a tiempo, para Erza, llego a su destino. La primera persona que vio no era otro que… Natsu Dragneel. Erza sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

"_Podría ser él-? No, él no puede ser mi admirador secreto. Tal vez esté esperando a otra chica." _Erza miro a su alrededor. Sobre todo vio a las parejas paseando por el parque, tomados de la mano.Y algún chico paseando junto a su perro. _"Tal vez mi admirador secreto no esté aquí todavía. Solo para que el tiempo pase, supongo que podría hablar con Natsu". _Erza trago fuerte y se acercó a Natsu.

— H-Hola Dragneel-san — dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

— Erza, llegaste! — Erza pudo sentir que su cara cada vez más caliente. Desde cuando Natsu no usaba ´san´ después de su nombre al hablar con ella? Por lo general usa _´Erza-san´_ o a veces un simple _´oye´. _— Esto es para ti. Y por favor llámame Natsu. — dijo mientras le daba a Erza un ramo de flores. Tulipanes de color rosa. Bueno, Erza era alérgica a las rosas.

"_Esperar, por mi?! ¿Eso quiere decir qué…" _

— Dragneel-san… —

— Natsu — corrigió él.

— N-Natsu. — Decir su primer nombre frente a él parecía incomodarla… pero era algo justo. Erza pudo sentir un rubor en su cara igual a su cabello. — Natsu, ¿eres tú- —

— Si, Erza, yo soy tu admirador secreto. Espero que no estés enojada conmigo. Pidiéndote que vengas aquí y todo eso. —

— ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Porque… — Erza se sonrojo aún más. Sintió tan tonto ruborizarse enfrente de él por todo eso. Así que Erza miro hacia abajo, lejos de esos ojos ónix. — Porque… yo siempre he sido, también, tu admiradora secreta. — dijo de una manera lenta, una parte de ella no quería que él no oiga eso, pero otra parte, una mayor parte de ella quería que el la escuchara.

Él tomo su barbilla para que ella lo viera directamente a sus ojos ónix. Él le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

_El Amor Trabaja de una Manera Extraña._

_Pero a veces, es mejor de esa manera. _

¿Os gusto? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Review? Flamas por ignorarme.

o.0.o

Bien espero que os haya gustado la pequeña historia, decidí traducir este oneshot porque quería des-estresarme un poco.

De nuevo, empezare con otro capítulo más de los proyectos que ya tengo.

Y os preguntare. ¿Les gustaría que les hiciera un poco de Lemonadas?

Bye bye.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
